Cuentos de la semana de Razaya
by Little Dark Sapphire
Summary: Feliz Semana Razaya para todos!
1. Gothic Love (Parte 1)

**Es semana Razaya 2013! Yo soy una fangirl razaya obvio que no me lo iba a perder!**

**Titulo: Gothic Love**

**Universo alterno: Si, bien alterno XD**

**Summary: Razer esta deprimido y Hal quiere ayudar a su amigo, para lo cual tomara un gran riesgo…va a presentarle a su hermana.**

* * *

**R**azer yacía tirado en la cama boca abajo con la cara contra la almohada.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hice mal?!- aullaba contra la almohada

-Rojo, detesto verte así- le dijo Kilowog con preocupación

-¡ENTONCES DEJA DE MIRARME!-le grito el

-¿Qué pasa con ese animo?- dijo Hal entrando a la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros

-Razer es lo que pasa- dijo Kilowog

-Tu abuela es lo que pasa ¬¬

-¡Te voy a…!

-Wowowo! Nada de peleas! No quiero tener que separarlos otra vez!- dijo Hal- Mi mama les envió galletas

-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!- grito Kilowog yendo a la mesa de las galletas

-¿Cómo te fue con Ilana, Bro?- pregunto Hal

Razer quiso reírse al oír a Hal llamarle por el viejo apodo que usaban entre ellos cuando eran niños.

-Me botaron, Bro

-¿Por eso estas así?

-No, estoy así por que esta soleado ¡OBVIO QUE POR ILANA, TORPE!

-Calma, Razer- dijo Hal- No me obligues a llamar a la enfermera Soranik para que te ponga un sedante.

-Como sea- dijo Razer. Se levanto de la cama y busco su reproductor de Mp3, se puso los auriculares y lo cambio a modo aleatorio. Empezó a sonar Kelch der liebe de Lacrimosa:

Mi cuerpo se sumerge en vida  
y mi espíritu nada detrás de el  
mi corazón es mi compás  
y el amor mi horizonte  
Esas palabras son cómo tormentas  
esas miradas como mar grotesco  
y las olas me hunden seguido  
pero nunca cantan victoria!

Y quien pregunto por mi y quien quiere escucharme?  
Y quien me mira y quien me habla?

Y yo, yo no me quiero ir de esta vida sin ninguna finalidad  
una vida sin amor no es vida!  
no necesito vida!  
solo te necesito a ti!  
tu cuerpo  
tu alma  
y tu corazón.

AHHHHH!- Razer grito lo mas fuerte que su garganta le permitía-¿¡QUE CARAJOS LE PASA A ESTE MUNDO?!

-¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo ._.?- dijo Hal

-Ya, Razer, ella se lo pierde- dijo Kilowog

-Kilowog, nunca creí que te vería consolando a Razer

-¡No estoy consolándolo!- dijo Kilowog poniendo objetos cortantes y afilados en una caja con candado

-¿Puedo preguntar que haces?- pregunto Razer

-Tomo precauciones.

-¡Soy gótico no emo, imbecil!-

-Por si acaso- repitió Kilowog

-Como sea, me voy a dormir- aviso Razer

-Pero apenas son las 8:30 p.m.- dijo Hal

-Al diablo- dijo Razer tirándose en la cama todavía vestido

Cuando Hal estaba seguro de que Razer estaba dormido le susurro a Kilowog:

-Ya se que hacer para Razer- sonrió Hal- pero va a ser a un precio alto

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hal suspiro.

-Voy a tener que presentarle a mi hermana

-Primero que nada: ¿¡Estas demente?!

-¡Shhhh! ¡Baja la voz!

-Segundo-continuo Kilowog en voz baja- ¿Tu hermana Aya?

-La misma

-¿Qué no estaba estudiando en el extranjero?

-Si, pero vuelve en 2 semanas

-¿Vas a pedirme que te ayude?

-Si, Grandote. No seria lo mismo sin ti

-No te pongas sentimental, por favor ¬¬

-¿Entonces que dices? ¿Uno para todos y todos para uno?-dijo Hal levantando su mano como si tuviera un espada en ella.

- Uno para todos y todos para uno- respondió Kilowog haciendo lo mismo que Hal

Ambos miraron a Razer

-No es lo mismo sin el :( - se quejo Hal al ver que les faltaba su tercer mosquetero

-Umm…¿Hal?

-¿Si?

-¡Son las 8:45!

-¡La cita!-gritaron los dos

-Cállense quiero dormir- musito Razer adormilado

Pero ellos no hicieron caso

-¡Corre, Kilowog! ¡Si llegamos pronto Carol y Galia no nos mataran!

-¿Y si no?

-¡Compramos pasaportes, bigotes falsos y empezamos una nueva vida en México!

* * *

**Eh aquí la primera parte…¿Cómo lograra Hal que Razer y Aya se enamoren? Descúbrelo en la próxima entrega de Cuentos de la semana de Razaya! Besos!**


	2. Gothic Love (Parte 2)

**Ea! Volví con la parte 2 en el segundo día de esta "Semana de Razaya" Vamos a ver que planea Hal y como reacciona Aya.**

¿¡Que vas a que!?-grito Carol, histérica

-Que voy a hacer que Aya conozca a Razer ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿¡Estas demente!?

-¿No me vas a ayudar?- dijo poniendo cara de perrito mojado- porfaaaa- dijo alargando la "A"

-Uggh, Okay.

-¡Si! ¡Te amo, Carol!- dijo Hal Abrazándola

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludo Ghiata

-¡Ghiata! ¿Te enteraste? ¡Aya vuelve!

-¿¡Enserio!?

-¡Si!

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a recogerla al aeropuerto?

-¡Si! ¡Le aviso a mi tía y vamos!

Ghiata fue corriendo al salón de profesores y al llegar golpeo la puerta de manera delicada un par de veces.

-Adelante- dijo Scar, la profesora de ciencias

-¿Se puede?

-Adelante, querida- dijo Scar

-Profesora Scar, Consejero Walker, Director Apsa-saludo Ghiata- Tía, ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Desde luego- respondió Agapo, la profesora de teatro.

Ambas salieron del salón.

-¿Qué sucede, Ghiata?

-Aya vuelve del extranjero y quería saber si me dabas permiso para ir con los chicos a recibirla al aeropuerto-Explico Ghiata

Agapo se lo pensó un minuto

-De acuerdo, pero te quiero en casa para cenar ¿Entendido?

Ghiata hizo un saludo marcial

-Gracias, tía- la abrazo, le dio un beso en mejilla y salio a buscar a los demás

-Diviértete, Ghiata- Oyó que le decían

* * *

A la hora de la salida el grupo conformado por: Kilowog, Hal, Razer, Carol, Galia y Ghiata se encamino al aeropuerto en la camioneta de la mama de Hal. Al llegar estuvieron 15 minutos esperando que llegase el vuelo.

-Oye, Hal

-Dime Razer

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste que tenias una hermana?

-El tema no salio a conversación- dijo Hal encogiéndose de hombros

Escucharon que llegaba el vuelo y mientras caminaban a la plataforma de aterrizaje Carol pregunto:

-¿Dónde estuvo estudiando Aya?

-En Rusia

-Vaya

-No se sorprendan si tiene un acento.

Aya bajo del avión con su mochila al hombro, se la veía cansada pero Feliz. Al fin estaba en casa. Llevaba un vestido tipo victoriano de color negro largo hasta los tobillos con un cinturón verde.

-¡Aya!- la recibió Hal feliz

-¡Hal!

Luego de muchos saludos, Hal comenzó con su plan

-Aya, mira el es amigo mío. Te presento a Razer- Dijo señalando al joven que iba de negro

-Hola, Razer-

Razer tomo la mano de Aya y beso el dorso de esta, causando que Aya se ruborizara.

-Es un placer, señorita

Los demás estaban con cara de ._.

_Soy un genio-_pensó Hal

Pasaron los días, pasaron lo meses y Razer y Aya se fueron haciendo cada vez mas cercanos.

Un día, estaban acostados en un prado que habían encontrado hace poco. Estaban escuchando música de Lacrimosa.

-Oye, Razer

-¿Si?

-¿Es cierto que te gusta Ilana?

-Antes era cierto, ya no

-¿Quién te gusta?- Aya no podría soportar saberlo pero tenía que averiguarlo.

-…

-Anda dime

-¿Prometes no enojarte?

-S…si

-Dudaste-aseguro Razer entrecerrando los ojos

-Solo dime, grandísimo idiota

-Me gustas tú

-¿¡Te gusto!?- grito Aya emocionada

-Si me gustas mucho. ¿Yo te gusto?

Aya pensó: _No más palabras _y beso a Razer.

-¿Eso es un si?

-¡Si!

* * *

Aya y Razer entraron a la escuela tomados de la mano felices de su relación.

-¡Ilana, mira!-dijo Bleez

-¿Qué quieres que mi…? O.o

-¿Ilana? ¿Estas bi…?

-AHHH! ¿¡Qué hace la chica Jordan con MI novio!?

-Amm… Ilana, querida, lo rechazaste ¿Recuerdas?- le dijo Bleez

-Déjala, Bleez- dijo Arisia- ella solo lo quiere por que alguien más lo tiene

-¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate, Elfo!

-¡Ilana, no mires ahora!-dijo Bleez

-¿Por qué?-dijo Ilana volteando para ver a Razer y Aya dándose un beso

-Te dije que no miraras, tonta ¬¬

-¿¡Por que!? ¿Qué hice mal?

-No debiste rechazarlo en primer lugar ^u^

-Que te calles, Elfo ¬¬

Ilana se acerco a la feliz pareja **(N/A: Y dale nomás ¬¬)**

-Razer

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo ¿Te parece el viernes?- Ilana sonrió

-Lo siento, Ilana, pero Razer no esta disponible-dijo Aya tomando el brazo de el

Razer rió.

-Lo siento, Ilana. El viernes y toda mi agenda están ocupados.

Y la parejita se fue.

-Ilana…-le llamo Bleez

-Necesito un abrazo- dijo tendiendo los brazos y haciendo pucheros

-Ven aquí- dijo Bleez tendiéndole los brazos a su mejor amiga.

-Razer, ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer después de graduarte?-dijo Aya mientras iban a clase después del encontronazo con Ilana

-Oh, si

-¿Y bien?

-Le voy a pedir a una bella chica que sea mi esposa-sonrió el

-Oh! ¡Que afortunada!

-¿Y tu?

-Yo voy a estudiar medicina o tal vez ingeniería aerodinámica

-No, yo me refería a lo de "Afortunada". No todas las chicas pueden salir con un galanazo como yo.

Aya le golpeo en el hombro de manera juguetona.

-Ya cállate

-Te quiero mucho ¿Sabes?

-También yo- dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

**Ok, lamento haber puesto a Ilana de villana pero no tenia de otra :/ **


	3. Lovesick Fool

¿Quién eres?  
Te ves como una extraña  
Que una vez fue  
Mi amor y mi salvador  
Ahora estoy a la izquierda  
Con nada, pero tu maquillaje esta en mi almohada  
No puedo dormir  
Las pastillas, que nunca ayudan  
Trate de contar ovejas  
Todavía me duele como el infierno  
No puedo creer que esta rosa  
Ha perdido su rojo y sus pétalos

Quien puso esa roca en tu pecho?  
No me dices?  
Si dije que te deseaba lo mejor  
Yo estaba mintiendo

Levantarme sólo me deprime, me deprime  
Porque cada mañana no estás en ninguna parte, en ninguna parte para encontrarte  
Y mi cama está medio vacía, no medio llena  
Prefiero vivir con los huesos rotos  
Que sentar aquí por mi cuenta como un tonto mal de amores  
Como un tonto mal de amores  
Como un tonto mal de amores  
Como un tonto mal de amores

A donde vas?  
Dijiste que no ibas a dejarme nunca  
Solo  
Mi corazón apenas late  
Como un fantasma  
Me persigues todos los días desde que te has ido  
No soy el mismo  
Ahora algo esta perdido  
Hay una jaula y  
Se siente como una prisión  
Aquí me quedo  
Hasta que llegues de vuelta a casa, a casa

Quien puso esa roca en tu pecho?  
No me dices?  
Si dije que te deseaba lo mejor  
Yo estaba mintiendo

Levantarme sólo me deprime, me deprime  
Porque cada mañana no estás en ninguna parte, en ninguna parte para encontrarte  
Y mi cama está medio vacía, no medio llena  
Prefiero vivir con los huesos rotos  
Que sentar aquí por mi cuenta como un tonto mal de amores  
Como un tonto mal de amores  
Como un tonto mal de amores  
Como un tonto mal de amores

Soy un enfermo de amor tonto?  
O te estoy dando?  
Soy un enfermo de amor tonto?

Levantarme sólo me deprime, me deprime  
Porque cada mañana no estás en ninguna parte, en ninguna parte para encontrarte  
Y mi cama está medio vacía, no medio llena  
Prefiero vivir con los huesos rotos  
Que sentar aquí por mi cuenta como un tonto mal de amores  
Como un tonto mal de amores  
Como un tonto mal de amores  
Como un tonto mal de amores

-Aya, regresa a mi. Por favor.-Musita Razer todas las noches antes de dormirse con la esperanza de que Aya regrese

* * *

**La cancion lo dice todo ¿No?. Se llama "Lovesick Fool" y es de The Cab**


	4. Frio como el hielo

**¡Hola! **

**Titulo: "Frío como el hielo"**

**Summary: Lo que nos hubiera gustado que pasara en "Furia Fría" **

**R**azer estaba devastado. Aya esta muerta.

O eso cree.

-¡Algo esta entrando a la nave!-aviso Kilowog

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Hal

Al abrirse la rampa, revelo a Aya echa de pedazos de manhunters. Luego de explicar como es que sigue con vida. Ella se quedo a solas con un muy confundido Razer.

-Antes de que me desactivara dijiste que me amabas- le recordó Aya

_Ahora es cuando_

-¿Y?

-Desearía saber si aun me amas

Razer se volteo molesto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que deje de hacerlo?

-Entonces…Tu...si me...

-Si, Aya. Yo te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-¿Te puedo dar un beso?

-Adelante

Entonces entro Hal

-¿Acabaron? ¡Tenemos Manhunters que derrotar!

Razer resoplo ¿Por qué rayos Jordan siempre interrumpe?

**15 minutos mas tarde…**

-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!-Grito Razer tan fuerte como pudo-¡NO VOY A DEJAR A AYA ALLA AFUERA SOLA!

Aya estaba afuera, convertida en el anti-monitor. Razer prácticamente tiro la puerta del interceptor para salir por ella.

-¡Aya!

-¡Razer!

-Aya, ¿Dejas esta locura y te vienes conmigo?

-Contigo hasta el fin del universo ^^-dijo Aya sonriente- solo deja que haga algo mas.

Razer vio como los manhunters se desactivaban.

-Ya esta, vamonos, amor mío

Razer sonrió

-Me gusta como suena eso.

-¿Puedo tener mi beso ahora, Razer?

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí

¿Qué paso luego? Meses mas tarde Aya hizo las paces con Scar, La convirtieron en miembro de la guardia de honor por su "desempeño en la destrucción de los manhunters", se caso con Razer, reconstruyeron Volkreg, Razer se convirtió en un linterna azul, tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Razer Jr. (RJ) y vivieron felices para siempre….

**¿FIN?**

**No estoy muy concentrada hoy ._. **

**Hasta mañana! **

**Little Dark Sapphire, Cambio y Fuera!**


	5. ¡Green Adventure Time!

**Crossover: Hora de Aventura y Linterna Verde**

**Enjoy!**

**H**ay mesas y un gran escenario.

-¿Lista para brillar, Aya?

-Afirmativo, Razer

Razer llevaba un camisa a cuadros roja, unos jeans y converse. Se había quitado el gorro dejando a la vista su pelo blanco **(N/A: Imagínenlo como Marshall Lee)** Aya llevaba una falda verde oscuro y camiseta verde claro **(N/A: Imagínenla como Fionna pero verde)**

**-**¡Y ahora…!- presento Salaak- ¡Razer de Volkreg y Aya de Oa!

Aplausos…

**Razer**: Good little girl.

Always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad,

But you're spending the night with me.

What... do you want... from my world?

You're a good little girl.

**Aya**: Bad little boy.  
(Aplausos)  
That's what you're acting like, I really don't buy,

That you're that kind of guy.

And... if you are...

Why do you want to hang out with me?

**Razer**: Don't you know i'm a villain?

Every night, I'm out killin'

Sending everyone running like children?

I know why you're mad at me,

I got demon eyes... and they're lookin' right through your anatomy,

Into your deepest fears, baby I'm not from here,

I'm from the nightosphere, to me you're clear... transparent,

You got a thing for me girl, It's apparent.

(mas aplausos)

**Bueno este el 5 capitulo ahora actualizare los que falten**


	6. I found you

**Razer pov**

**G**anthet nos había enviado a una misión de reconocimiento al sector 007 para buscar un posible recluta nuevo, que seria elegido por Sercy, tal era la tradición de nuestro cuerpo de linternas (un nuevo linterna azul es elegido por el linterna del sector anterior) Sercy se había unido a nuestra causa luego de que yo la señalara como posible aliada, y ella estaba muy agradecida por eso.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?- les pregunte

-¿Que tal si nos guías, Hermana Sercy? Después de todo tu eres quien debe elegir al próximo linterna- dijo Saint Walker

- Me parece bien- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, intentando ocultar su emoción

Luego de un rato de vagar sin encontrar nada, Saint se puso a gritar:

-¡RAZER! ¡RAZER! ¡RAZER, VEN POR FAVOR!

- Seguramente, lo pico un insecto- le dije a Sercy a lo que ella rió

Nos acercamos hasta su posición y le preguntamos que rayos le sucedía

-¡Miren!- exclamó

No podía creerlo, pese a que lo tenía frente a mis ojos. Era el Interceptor.

Volamos hasta la nave y entramos, para ser recibidos por la voz de L.A.N.O.S

- Bienvenidos

Gruñí fastidiado, me acerque al tablero de control y toque una secuencia que Hal me había enseñado.

- Así que, este es el interceptor- dijo Sercy

- Si, este es-conteste haciendo un ademán con mis manos. Coloque mi mano en mi barbilla pensativo- ¿Qué tal un paseo por el interceptor?

-Suena genial.

**Minutos mas tarde...**

**-B**ueno, este era el cuarto de Hal- dije señalándolo

**- **Se ve que a los terrícolas no les gusta mucho limpiar- apuntó Sercy al ver el desorden en el cual se encontraba la antigua habitación de Hal.

**-**Nah, es solo el caso de Hal.

Caminamos por el pasillo hacia la siguiente habitación: La mía.

-Esta era mi habitación- les informe

Ellos entraron, yo me apoye en el marco mientras jugaba con una bolita roja que había encontrado por ahí. Seguro era de Hal.

Sercy se sentó en mi antigua cama y Saint se acercó al escritorio.

- ¡Aggh! Razer, ¿Cómo es que dormías aquí?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, al parecer la cama le era muy incómoda.

- Bueno, Sercy, cuando vienes de donde yo vengo, una cama como esa es digna un palacio.

Ella parpadeo pensativa e incrédula mientras yo me reía.

-Ra…Razer. Es…esta cosa esta sin energía ¿No? No se activara ¿Verdad?-Pregunto nerviosamente Saint, haciendo referencia a mi antigua batería.

-¿Esa cosa vieja? No lo creo, Saint.-respondí concentrado en la bolita roja que rebotaba en mi mano.

Sercy se levanto de la cama y se acerco al escritorio.

-Así que, ¿Esto es lo que usan los linternas rojas para recargarse?

-Me pregunto-Comenzó Saint- ¿Quedará algún linterna roja?

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si, Tal vez no-Dije encogiéndome de hombros aun con la bolita

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Sercy tocando unos gráficos de la pared

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó Saint

-"El poder del rojo carmesí,

Puede alejar a tu alma de la muerte,

Curar las heridas mas profundas del odio,

No dejes que nadie decida tu destino"-Leyó Sercy

-Wow, que profundo-dijo Saint- ¿Tu lo escribiste?

Mi rostro se ensombreció por primera vez desde que entramos aquí.

-No, yo no -suspire- Aya lo escribió para mí-sentí un dolor en el pecho al mencionarla

Luego de unos silenciosos e incómodos minutos Saint pidió que siguiéramos.

-Aquella es la enfermería- lleve mi mano a mi barbilla de manera pensativa- Hmm…Tal vez haya algo que podamos usar ahí.

-¡Buena Idea!- Me felicitó Saint

Nos encaminamos hacia allá, pero al abrir la puerta jamás espere ver lo que vi.

Aya.

Era ella. Yacía inerte en una de las camillas. Inconsciente podría decirse. Sercy se acerco a chequear los monitores a los que Aya estaba conectada.

- Sus signos se ven bien. Razer-dijo volteándose hacia mi-¡Esta viva!

Aun estaba en shock así que no respondí. Saint puso su mano en mi hombro a la par que decía: -Le informaremos a Ganthet, quédate con ella-

_¿Quedarme con ella? ¿Necesitas pedirlo?- _pensé

Acto seguido: se fueron.

Con algo de vacilación, me acerque a la camilla donde estaba ella y me senté en el borde de la misma.

-Te eh buscado por mucho tiempo y por todos lados- le dije

Sus manos se movieron. Sonreí

-Siempre te amé y siempre te amaré.

Sus ojos se abrían. Yo bese su frente.

-Creí que jamás llegarías, amor mío, creí que no me encontrarías- dijo ella con una sonrisa luego de abrir los ojos.

-Llegué por que, nunca perdí la esperanza, por que sabía que te encontraría.

* * *

**Este un viejo One-Shot que hice (el primero que hice) y ahora lo publico aqui ·3·**

**Pueden encontrar bajo el nombre de: "Nunca perdí la esperanza, por que sabia que te encontraría"**


End file.
